Hitsuzen
by Belladonna-Isabella
Summary: They say that fate is something that cannot change. It is inescapable... Warnings: Shonen-ai,Tyki/Allen,possible AU, other pairings to be decided


**Disclaimer: **I do not own . This is merely a work of fiction, I make no profit, and it is just for fun.

**A/N:** After watching some very nice videos about Allen/Tyki and having made one myself I thought to write about that pairing. This chapter is small and not very original but is essential none the less. It can serve as a one-shot of my take on Tyki's thoughts during episodes 76-77 of the anime (and the equivalent manga chapters) or it can serve as a prologue to a larger story. That is up to you^^

**Read and review! **Tell me if you want more or if this is enough for you.

* * *

**oOo**

The room was not very spacious but it was warm and welcoming. The furniture was not awfully distinctive and the general décor was brown and beige, colors of the earth. Two simple wooden libraries occupied opposite walls, there was only one window to the adjacent walls. Underneath it was a small circular table, ideal for the serving of tea, with two chairs, one on each side, both with their backs on the wall. Numerous small paintings, mostly featuring landscapes, were hanging on the fourth wall. A wooden door was the only visible entrance/exit.

Two people were sitting in the chairs. The first was Road Kamelot, the dark blue-haired girl that didn't look a day above 12 years old. She was looking out the window, with a mischievous expression on her face.

The other person was Tyki Mikk, the man with the dark brown hair and the double life who had received the Pleasure of Noah.

Tyki was sitting across from Road, at the other end of the small table in the only other available chair in that room. His expression was different from hers. He seemed thoughtful. It hadn't been long since he had parted with the exorcists. He had explained the challenge to them as well as handed them the key. They were without doubt somewhere in the Ark, trying to find their way to safety. Of course there was no such thing inside this place.

The most probable scenario was that they had already stumbled upon Skinn. He and Road had set up this little game to amuse themselves until the Ark had been completely downloaded.

The Millennium Earl had either not noticed their activities or he didn't mind them, which was far more likely so he hadn't deemed it necessary to interfere. That meant that Tyki, Road, Skinn and potentially Jasdevi, could treat the Ark as their private playground. This made Road very happy.

However, Tyki's thoughts were not about his fellow Noah, or about the Earl. No, his thoughts were dominated by a white haired exorcist.

Allen Walker.

It wasn't the first time in the past few hours that he found himself thinking about the young man. Ever since he learned that he had failed to kill him; no, even before that…

From their first meeting in that train, during that card game, he had felt something towards that exorcist. It was dim at first, a feeling of having known him before, the sense of a bond, a connection. Next time they met the sensation was a bit stronger and it had puzzled Tyki further. Making him tease his victim, taking his time to see if he could figure out what the feeling meant. Not that he didn't take pleasure in torturing his victims; on the contrary. But it had given him an additional reason to prolong Allen's agony and, even thought he would never admit it to anyone, including himself, it made him hesitate. For the briefest of moments, as he had glanced at the calm gaze of the white haired boy, he had contemplated not killing him. During that moment, he had felt reluctant to erase his existence.

However, he had done it. His mission had been accomplished. Or so he had thought…until the Earl informed that his target had come back. Allen Walker was alive and well, wielding his innocence as before. No, even better than before. From what Tyki had seen during their brief encounter earlier, Walker had seemed more in sync with his innocence, more assured of something. Tyki didn't really understand how and why he knew that, why he felt that. The connection was there as it had been before, but just as before now it was even more real. Every time they met the feeling seemed to become stronger, clearer.

Wanting to explore this more he had readily agreed with Road's plan and he had shown his true self to his target, eager to see how Allen would handle everything. Now he was looking forward to seeing what would happen. Would they fall victim to the many traps of this place? Would Skinn kill them or would they kill Skinn? Would they manage to reach the upper level or would they die as the Ark crumbled bellow their feet?

He casually lit up a cigarette and as he did a devilish smile appeared on his face.

The Pleasure inside him was eager to see the results of this game. Either way _**it **_would be satisfied.

.

* * *

.

**oOoTBC?oOo**

.

**

* * *

**

Many thanks to my beta **saphirablossom

* * *

**


End file.
